Laws of Yarphei
The laws of the Grand Yarphese Republic are tied to ideas of military rule and strict discipline set down by the Vietnamese Liberation Army and Trầng Chúp Long. These laws have been criticized worldwide for human right violation, but others see potential for them to improve. Laws were reformed during the Gale Movement of 2011. Criminal Justice *Criminals with substantial evidence from a VLA are guilty until proven innocent. *Citizens have right to privacy, and a house cannot be searched without a warrant or on substantial evidence. Unwarranted searches require 50 hours notice to the owner of the house. *Citizens are allowed to attack offenders except VLA members. *Hindus, Jews, Christians, and Muslims are allowed to worship as they please. Those not regularly practicing Buddhism are required to pay a 1.6% nonbeliever tax. *Prostitution is banned. *VLA members are required to be wearing the Class A uniform while on police duty. *Running from a VLA member can be used against someone in court. *Censorship law: all publications must be approved by VLA members. *Private computers are disallowed. Only a corporation or VLA member can hold a computer. *Immigrants must be checked by the Yarphese government. Any immigrant who commits a crime within Yarphei or its possessions is susceptible to double punishment. *Emigrants from Yarphei must be receiving education abroad or on official VLA duty. In the former case, the student must return immediately after receiving education. General *Alcohol minimum age is at 16. *Stem cell research is illegal. *Gambling is only legal in Province 9. *Citizens are cremated according to Buddhist rites. It is legal to request to be buried on private property instead. *All towns with more than 20,000 people must include bomb shelters. *Minimum wage is at H//18 per hour. *National speed limit is at 145 k/h. *All non-medicinal drugs are banned. *Social security does not exist. *Study of politics is necessary to earn a driver's licence. Civil Rights *Full integration of church and state. Buddhist texts are required in courts. *Gay marriage is not allowed by the government, but gay sex in private is not a crime. *The education system is to be standardized according to Yarphese cultural policies. *All VLA members are provided with appropriate guns, and non-VLA members are not allowed them. *Abortion is illegal under any circumstances. *Public shows of discrimination are not to be tolerated. *Freedom of assembly is guaranteed with government permission. *Freedom of press is allowed (although only VLA members can be in the journalism or media industry). Cultural Reforms *Yarphese will be replaced with Vietnamese as the official and postal language of Yarphei. :*Yarphei is to be referred to as Yậtphờı, or Yậcphời when referring to the military. :*Vietnamese names are given to VLA members, according to the National Registry of Vietnamese Middle Names and Surnames. *Men and women over 19 are required to comply with a dress code while in public: Ao Yai for women and Yarphese-style suit for men. White shirt and khaki is permitted in certain designated areas, but never in a city. *Western media is not to be sold in Yarphei. Any Yarphese person returning from a western country carrying Western media without a licence will have it confiscated. *The new Yarphese Calendar is to be adopted beginning 25 January 2011. The Yarphese number system is also to be adopted. Trade and Economy *Yarphese ports must have newly installed devices to screen incoming ships. All ships through Yarphese waters are required to pass through a Yarphese port, Khuâyđầy Platform, Malacca Platform, or Saibai Island. Tariffs are around between 35% and 160% for traded goods and an additional toll for using the Torres Staits during and after dredging. *VLA members working at each port form a corporation which should compete with other ports. *The government may not control economic activities, except one or more VLA members within a corporation. *All taxes must go to the military, technology, and public services. *Businesses with more than 18 employees must contain at least one VLA member. Vietnamese Liberation Army *Members of the Vietnamese Liberation Army accused of crime are removed from the organization. *To join the VLA, it is required to take a test regarding Yarphese politics and other subjects. *Only Buddhists can join without being appointed by a high-ranking officer. Category:Yarphei Category:Laws